


My Teen Angst Bullshit has a body count

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Scream (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Deaf Character, Deaf Jeremy Heere, F/F, F/M, Getting Outed, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Murder, Past Teen Pregnancy, Ronnie/Kurt very short lived, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, reference to abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: In the small town of Lakewood, Ohio, the murder of a high school girl brings back memories of a similar slaying that took place 20 years prior.





	1. Chapter 1

    “It's a time-honored enforcement of the food chain. The weak are outed and then eaten.” Heather sneered.

    “Wow. You are a mean drunk tonight.” Ram commented.

    “Oh, please. You agreed that clip was too good to trash.” Heather scoffed, smiling slightly.  

    “Officer, she made me do it. She makes me do a lot of things.” Ram mocked.

    Heather looked down at her phone and smirked. “Oh my god. Chirpster’s all over it. Michael’s totally trending.” She pulled up the video of Michael Mell, the formerly closeted gay kid the grade below our vicious green clad mega-bitch, making out with an unidentified floppy haired blonde boy. “He’s already got 500 views and counting.”

    “Then why don’t you make me a drink while we break the internet?” Ram purred in her ear. Heather gave him an offended look. “I know your parents are still out of town.”

    “Aw. No.” She leaned away from him. “I needed our combined tech know how, not what’s in your pants.” She got out of the car, her green cased phone in hand.

    Ram watched her as she went inside, uncaring that she knew he was staring at her green plaid covered butt.

    She closed the door and greeted her dog Barb. The medium sized pit terrier licked her knees and pranced around her beloved owner as the korean american teen said “Siri, play music.” She stripped off the black leather jacket she’d been wearing and placed it on the armchair directly to her left.

 

    Barb sat patiently while Heather changed into a swimsuit, green as that is her signature color. The oversized lapdog whined at Heather and, smiling, said “Aw, do you wanna go into the hot tub with me? You can’t. That’d be gross.” Her phone goes off twice with her personalized text notification, a minion going rawr. A joke tone that Veronica convinced her to buy. She checked her phone and saw that Ram had been texting her.

    First was a video of her talking to Barb. Then a text that said ‘How does it feel to be the star of the show?’ Heather looked around confused and saw the green light on her laptop. She slammed it shut and said “Ram, you are so skating on restraining order lake!” Her phone went off again with a text that said ‘Am I on thin ice?’

    Pissed, Heather yelled “Ram if you’re in my house, you’re so dead!” She stormed out to the main portion of the house and continued “Barb is a trained attack dog and she won’t hesitate to rip your entrails out!” Barb gave her a whiny look at that. She opened the front door and walked out to the potted trees right along the edge of the porch. Her phone went off and showed a video of her walking out the door. She looked behind her and saw nobody there. “Ram I swear to god!”

_Rawr Rawr!_

    Terrified, Heather glanced at her phone, only to see that Ram had sent her another text. ‘Maybe you’ll get more views than Michael’s video.’ Confused, she went back inside to see if Ram was hiding. “Well maybe you should grow the hell up! And when you do, I’ll be outside!” She stomped out to the hot tub in the back yard. Barb pawed at her leg and whined. She could tell the dog was anxious about something. Suddenly feeling worried, she quietly said “No barbie, you can’t come outside with me.”

    She turned the back lights on and said “Outdoor speakers, on.” She walked around to the hot tub and sat down on the edge. She got the sense that someone was watching her, so she looked back at the house and saw Barb frantically barking. “Ram?” She was extremely scared at this point. Strangely, the lights inside turned off. She picked up her phone and started texting. ‘Was that you?’ She switched contacts to the gc with Heather, Jared, Christine, Veronica, and Evan and texted “If I get slashed right now, Veronica gets Barb.”

    Just as she sent the text, Ram sent her another text. ‘Maybe this is where it gets interesting.’

    Heather bit her lip and as she responded, said “I may have underestimated you Ram Sweeney.” She got up and seductively stripped off her green satin bathrobe and stepped into the hot tub. Her phone went off as she sat down just below where she’d originally been. ‘You’re killing me.’

    “Then get over here and do something about it.” She responded.

    Unseen to Heather, she got a text that said ‘Heads up.’ As she received the text, something flew into the hot tub. She screamed in terror when she saw that it was Ram’s dismembered head. She grabbed her phone and ran for her house frantically trying to dial 911. Her hands were too wet for the phone to respond so she pressed it to her arm and whispered “Call 911!” The automated voice immediately said “Calling Pottery Barn.” She swore and ran for the back door, only to find it locked. Barb started flipping out and barking loud enough for the Chandlers next door to hopefully hear. “Help! Help!” She ran for the other door sobbing for someone to help her. Just then, she felt hot pain in the middle of her back and saw a flash of a black clad person and a mask. She shrieked in pain and terror as she fell. She started crawling for her phone as the person approached her. He yanked her up by her arm and pressed the knife to her throat. “No! NO Please!” They slit her throat and dropped her gurgling into the pool to be found by her mother. Unseen to the killer, Heather’s phone lit up with a picture of Evan and her and played the ringtone she’d set for her best friend.


	2. Bah dah bah bah bah

     Veronica Sawyer, 15, was fresh from the shower as she pulled on clothes. With no makeup, she’s beautiful in a gothic, almost regal way. She absolutely doesn’t break easily. 

_**Lollipop, Lollipop, oh Lolli, Lolli, Lolli Lollipop!** _

     She answered her phone quickly and said “Hello?”

     “I’m at your front door.”

     She looked out of her window and saw her tall, athletic boyfriend. She smiled and said “Just keep it down. If you wake my mom, she’ll kill us both.”

  
  


**Hours later**

  
  


     Veronica and Kurt were hunched over textbooks. But, he kept trying to kiss her.

     “Damn your hair smells good. What is that? Passionfruit?” Kurt tried.

     “Blackberry. And this wood pulp smelling thing is your calculus textbook.” Veronica wasn’t impressed by his attempts at flirting. 

     “Why do I have to pass calculus to play football so I can get a scholarship to take more calculus?” There was a beat of silence before Kurt said “Maybe I should just go into business with my dad.”

     “Being a farmer is an honorable profession.” Veronica said, mock-seriously. She smiled and nudged his shoulder. “Kurt, you deserve a choice in life. Football gives you one.-” She stopped and pretended to realize what she was saying and teasingly said “Wait... what am I saying? I could have my boyfriend back this season? Forget football.”

     Happy again, Kurt pulled her onto his lap. “Too late. Pep talk administered.” He stared into her eyes. “Boyfriend stunned by his good fortune.” Veronica snorted and shoved off of his lap.

     “Now focus. Otherwise you won’t get to live your dream.” She chuckled.

 

* * *

 

     Evan stumbled into the kitchen, fully dressed and unenthused for school. At the kitchen table was his stepbrother Jeremy frowning hard at his laptop. Jeremy glanced up and instantly his usually warm and cheery galaxy-like eyes went cold. Evan felt like someone was dancing on his grave. The younger teen spun the laptop to face Evan and he coldly signed “Which of your jerk-off friends did this?” Evan gaped. On the screen was the video that Evan thought had been deleted. At his insistence. 

     “Oh no.” Evan’s throat felt tight and the room felt like it was closing in. What had Heather done. Had that been why Heather Duke had sent that weird text? 

     “Your friends are always picking on Michael, Connor, and I and you never do anything. Do you know what Michael’s dad or Dustin’s parents are going to do to them? Michael’s dad might actually lock him up or send him to a-” The younger boy shakily continued, “Conversion camp.” Evan started tearing up. Jeremy frostily finished with “I’m going to get a ride from Connor. I don’t even want to look at you.” The fourteen year old shoved his homework into his backpack, a red Fjallraven Kanken with gaming and comic book patches on it, and stormed out the door. Evan stared the laptop helplessly. Where had his friendship with Jeremy and his gang gone sour? Why had Heather posted the video after promising to delete it? The video kept playing on a loop.

     “Hey Ev. Is that the video where the lab beagles see grass for the first time?” Evan shut off the video quickly.

     “N-no. Just something Jeremy was mad about.” Evan responded quickly. He made her a cup of coffee and his tea quickly to fill the silence. 

     “Was that Connor I heard outside?” Heidi asked. Evan nodded.

     “Yeah. Jeremy caught a ride with him this morning.” Evan mumbled. “Uh, how’s Sheriff Heere?” 

     “You can call him Aaron.” Heidi said softly. “He is going to be your stepdad.”

     Evan winced at the reminder that Jeremy wasn’t legally his brother yet. He pulled his backpack onto his shoulders and headed out to his car, a beat up jeep the same age as him. 

 

     Lakewood High School, a classic early 20th century, brick built fortress. Well-maintained. Lots of trees. Idyllic-ish. Other kids smile and greet Evan and Veronica, who he’d given a ride to school to, as they walked up. Both were popular. But then Evan’s eyes are drawn to a car pulling up. Michael stepped out of the car amidst scattered laughter. It was painfully clear everyone had seen the video. Michael’s dad, Pastor Joselino Mell, age 45, drove away... Michael clearly tried to ignore the crowd. Evan said nothing to the young boy as he passed him.

* * *

     As he walks to his locker, Michael used his much beloved Polaroid camera to shoot anyone who stares at him too long. The best defense. Suddenly, Jeremy and Connor were in front of him. Connor’s the off-kilter-cute dork who’s smart and creative enough to be an internet billionaire someday. But a huge stoner and equal parts prone to fighting or running for the hills. Imagine a teen John Cusack meets Steve Jobs meets Shaggy Rogers and you’d have Connor Lawrence Murphy. Jeremy on the other hand was Michael’s secret dream boy. Imagine if Dead Poets Society era Robert Sean Leonard had a baby with actual dork Will Roland and cute sleepy head moritz stiefel and you’d have Jeremy. The only difference was that Jeremy was deaf. Had been since the car accident that killed his mother. “Looks like you picked the wrong week to try boys.” Connor tried to joke, signing as well.

     “I don’t think I’ll make it through today guys.” Michael responded. 

     “But you love taco tuesday Micah.” Jeremy signed. 

     “Can I just fold myself up and hide in in one of your guys pocket?” Michael groused, feeling as tearful as he looked.

     “It’d just be you and a couple fuzzy Fisherman’s Friends.” Connor’s eyes went wide and he  said “Wow... that sounded dirty.”

     “I’ll fight anyone who does anything to you.” Jeremy signed helpfully, making the taller two bust up with laughter. The mental image of skinny ass Jeremy fighting big burly Ram Sweeney or former judo queen turned cheerleader Heather Chandler was gut bustingly funny. 

     “Screw them.” Connor said once he stopped laughing. He slung his arm around Michael and Jeremy’s shoulders, and to a passing looky-loo, yelled “Screw you!” The three outcasts started walking to class and passed a clump of familiar students. Including two who made rude signs at Jeremy and one yelled “Gay!” at Michael and Connor. They were, of course, Jake Dillinger and Rich Goranski making rude gestures and Kurt Kelly.

 

     Once the trio passed and the resident meatheads stopped harassing Evan’s former friends, Evan angrily said “I thought we agreed to trash the video.” 

     “I did. After I sent it to Brooke.” Rich defended. Evan gave his supposed friend a dirty look.

     “Jenna and Alana saw it on our phones.” Christine admitted, embarrassed.

     “There’s nothing wrong with the love one man feels for another.” Jared cheekily defended.

     “Jared!” Chloe snapped. “Do you even understand the term ‘viral’?”

     “Evan, sweetie, this is not worth a hissy fit.” Heather Chandler, high-gloss queen bee who thinks she’s nice and just misunderstood by everyone but Veronica and Evan, soothed.  

     “I don’t see Duke anywhere... I bet she did the wide release.” Evan sighed. 

     “Of course it was Heather. She’s a spoiled sociopath with no impulse control. She’s probably ditching to avoid your good-girl wrath.” Heather C. tried. “And your little friend will survive.”

     “We’re not really friends anymore. It just... didn’t need to happen.” Evan said.

     “What’s the big deal? Give it 24 hours. Somebody will text and drive their Prius into a tree and we’ll have a new headline.” Jared defended. 

     “You didn’t see the look on his dad’s face.” Evan continued. 

     “You kidding? Pastor’s gonna get sermons for weeks off this.” Chloe groaned. 

     “Yeah. And maybe Michael will Taylor Swift his pain into angry creative energy for one of his little films.” Heather comforted. Evan was comforted by none of this. Michael was hurting and it was his fault. Chloe saw this.

     “It’s okay Ev, you know Zoe's brother will defend Michael.” Chloe whispered. “He’s a big boy. He can tie his own shoes and everything.”

     Just then the loudspeaker came to life and announced an assembly.

 

     “In 2013, People Magazine voted Lakewood High one of the finest high schools in America. But, I fear someone in our student body has tarnished that reputation with a selfish and cruel act.” Principal Dalton looked disappointed. Behind her a state-approved power point presentation played on the big screen. In large letters, the word _**BULLYING** _ appeared. In smaller letters are categories:  **_CYBER-BULLYING CLASSROOM, EXTRACURRICULAR_ ** “It’s come to my attention that a certain video was circulated anonymously last night…” Connor stopped mid sign and stared at Michael. The assembly was about him. 

     “Oh are you fucking kidding me!” Michael hissed. Jeremy looked to Connor for the translation. “Like this day couldn’t get any fucking worse?”

     Connor could feel everyone staring at Michael. So he did what he did best. He yelled. “What the fuck are all of you looking at!” Everyone’s eyes snapped forward, scared of ‘psychotic Connor Murphy’. “What can I do to help?” 

     “Can you take the video down?”

     “Already got pulled. Probably because youtube’s notorious for flagging gay content.  I tried tracing the e-mail from the link but it’s just a dummy account.” A beat. “You think the other boy posted it?” Connor asked.

     “Dustin’s no exhibitionist.” Michael defended.

     “Is he-- Are you guys together?” Michael liking guys was both new and not to Connor.

     “What? No! It was just me being curious.” Michael deflected. Fed up with the stares, Michael picked up his backpack and signed for Connor and Jeremy to follow him.

 

     Michael, Connor, and Jeremy slammed out of the doors. It was eerily quiet outside. Then all three teens noticed a white Range Rover in the corner of the parking lot, rocking slightly. Connor spotted a couple fucking on the reclined front seat. Teenage girl on top of a late-20’s woman. He took a moment to appreciate the irony the girl pauses -- mid-fuck -- and meets Connor’s gaze. It’s his little sister. Connor got both enraged and embarrassed at being caught peeking but Zoey just gave a curious smile then gets back to the business at hand. Grossed out, Connor covered Michael and Jeremy’s eyes. All three turned around and went back inside.

* * *

     The teacher’s back was to her students as she wrote on the chalkboard -- “The Castle Of Otranto. The Monk. The Woman In White.” -- and spoke to her class, which included not just Jeremy, who was in advanced english but Evan, Connor, Veronica, Jared, Chloe, Rich, Kurt, Zoe, and Heather. “Cavemen made fires. Those fires cast shadows. Those shadows created fear. Man has been obsessed with scaring each other ever since.”

     “His name’s Jason Dean. He just moved here from Atlanta.” Heather whispered to Jared and Veronica, both of whom were highly intrigued by the new kid. Rich and Kurt were seated nearby. 

     “Thought you weren’t interested in high school guys.” Rich prodded. 

     “No. That was just you.” Heather sighed.

     Rich laughed it off in front of the others, but Heather’s comment clearly hurt. 

     “We missed you at the assembly Zo.” Veronica stated.

     “It’s fine. I was helping a teacher.” Zoe brushed off. 

     “Zoe.” Zoe locked eyes with Miss Flemming. “Which genre originated with the “Castle Of Otranto’?” 

     “The castle genre?” The two stared each other down.

     “The gothic genre.” Jason interjected, interrupting the staring contest.

     “That’s right.” Miss Flemming had to have noticed none of them were very interested in her lesson. “Guys, I get it. You don’t want to read 500 dusty pages about monks and curses. But no one’s forcing you to watch ;The Walking Dead’.”

     “Ith “Walking Dead” on the midterm?” Rich said excitedly, his lisp slipping out.

     “Zombies aren’t literature.” Veronica scoffed. 

     “Why not?” Veronica couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. “Horace Walpole or George Romero. It’s all the same bones.”

     “Or the same rotting flesh. He’s right. The gothic genre is all over tv right now. ‘American Horror Story’, ‘Hannibal’, ‘Bates Motel’.” 

     “What about “Texas Chainsaw” or “Halloween?” Where’s that tv series?” Rich asked.

     “You can’t do a slasher movie as a tv series.” Jeremy signed as Connor translated. “Think about it. Girl and her friends arrive at the dance, the camp, the deserted town, whatever. Killer-with-a-gimmick takes them out one-by-one. Ninety minutes later, the sun comes up as the girl sits in the back of the ambulance watching her friends bodies being wheeled past. Roll credits. Slasher movies burn bright and fast. TV needs to stretch things out. By the time the first body’s found…” Both trailed off for creepy effect. “All hell breaks loose.” The blue cardigan wearing teen high-fived his black bomber jacket wearing best friend. 


	3. Chapter 3

    “Heather Duke’s death is a great shock. Once you’ve seen the grief counselor, you are free to return home. Classes will resume tomorrow.” Principal Dalton assured the students.

 

**With everyone but Michael**

 

    A secretary was at her desk, her pencil scratching irritatingly on a paper. The door opened and Principal Dalton led a crying girl out of the office past Evan, Veronica, Connor, Jeremy, Jason, and Rich, who was on his phone.

    “This wi-fi sucks. No one’s got any details.” Rich groaned.

    “Why exactly do we have to be here?” Jeremy signed. Veronica and Evan were unsettled, but not devastated. Evan was more in shock. Heather Duke had been kinda his best friend but she was always jealous of the notoriety his dad had garnered. No one really liked Heather Duke. Not even Heather Chandler.

    “That’s the mandatory part of mandatory grief counselling.” Veronica snarked.

    “I never even met the girl.” Jason complained.

    “Lucky you.” Connor grumbled.

    It just didn’t seem real to Evan. Rich sat up excitedly, eyes glued to his phone.

    “One of Heather's neighbors peeked over the fence. He tweeted that she had her throat sliced ear to ear. Your brother in fact Heather.” He grinned mischievously and said “Maybe Brandon James is back…” Evan lost all color in his face.

     “Shuuuutttt uuuuuppp!” Jeremy forced out verbally. All teens in the room stared at the deaf teen. None of them besides Connor and Evan had heard Jeremy’s voice. Jeremy went red and sank back in his seat signing rapidly to Connor.

    “Who’s Brandon James?” Jason asked.

    “It doesn’t matter. He’s dead.” Evan burst. He went whiter and started hyperventilating. Chloe frantically tried to talk Evan through it.

    “Evan. You wanna come on in?” Principal Dalton asked. Evan got up with Chloe’s help and went into the inner office. Chloe came back and sat by Heather and Brooke.

    “What the hell was that about?” Jason asked.

    “Brandon James killed a bunch of students twenty-five years ago. Cut some others up…” Connor explained. Jeremy pulled up a photo of Brandon on his phone and showed Jason.

    “Evan's dad was one of the victims. He almost died.” Jeremy signed. Connor translated for Jason.

    “You’re making this up.”

    “Guillermo Del Toro couldn’t make this up. He had “Proteus Syndrome” like the Elephant Man. People say he was born a monster but I think he was bullied and beaten into one.” Connor defended.

    “How do you know all this?” Jason asked.

    “Some guys like sports. I like serial killers. And Brandon James is my Dallas Cowboys. For Jeremy it’s personal. His step brother has to deal with being the son of Kevin Hansen.” Connor smirked. Jeremy held up a hand and pulled out his transformers notebook. He started scribbling down what he knew and turned the notebook to Jason and Connor.

    “They kept him in the basement. His mom homeschooled him. His dad beat him. The only one of his relatives that cared was his brother Troy.” Jeremy nodded frantically. “He made him this hat with a mask so he could walk the streets... sneak into movies... be a real boy.”

   “What made him start killing people?” Jason asked

    “Rumor is he fell in love. Nobody knows who she was but his brother said that Brandon was obsessed. Wrote her anonymous love letters, made her little carvings. Finally, he asked her to meet him at the Halloween Dance.”

    “She... freaked out.” Jeremy signed and sounded out for Jason. “These jocks beat the crap out of him. He barely limped home. Police think it was the last straw, that something in him snapped…” A beat. “Then the killing began.” Jeremy took a breath. He hadn’t spoken verbally for this long since before he lost his hearing. “The manhunt ended the next night at Wren Lake. He asked the girl to meet him one more time. Buh-but I remember Ev’s dad. He was scary. Muh-messed up. Like he was one wrong move away from hurting Evan or Heidi.” Connor could see that Jeremy’s eyes were haunted.

    “Miss Jensen. I need to go to the nurse.” Connor said.

    “I’m sorry Miss Murphy but you cannot leave the office until you’ve finished your grief counseling session.” Miss Jensen said. And just like that, she set Connor off.

    “I’M NOT A GIRL! STOP CALLING ME MISS MURPHY!” Connor roared.

    The secretary yelped and Jeremy grabbed Connor’s arm. Only then did Connor realize he’d been about to hit the old lady. Ashamed, Connor yanked his arm out of Jeremy’s hand and said “I need to take my medication. Please. Otherwise I’ll have a whole ass fucking episode in the middle of my session.” She gestured for him to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

    “So Ram did it? For reals?” Jared huffed.

    “You think you know a guy…” Rich shook his head.

    “Nobody really knew him. He only lived with the McKenzie’s for a year.” Chloe said. Heather looked up from her Ipad, where she was filling out an online order form for a liquor delivery. “Is one keg gonna be enough?”  
    “You really think a party’s a good idea tonight?” Veronica reprimanded.

    “It’s a prayer vigil. With beer.”  

    Rich was zoning a bit. “So Ev... your mom’s tight with the sheriff, right? Do you know if they found Heather’s phone?” Evan gave him a confused look.

    “Sheriff Heere is my soon to be step-dad. You know that. And no. Mom’s just the medical examiner. She wouldn’t know that.” Evan trailed off as he saw Connor and Michael leaving the library. “I’ll uh, I’ll be right back.” Heather waved her off and started bitching at Rich for being disrespectful.

 

* * *

 

 

    Evan caught up to Connor and Michael. “Connor. Michael. Hey.”

    Both boys stopped. Connor turned around and gave Evan a scathing look. “Uh there’s a party tonight and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go.”

    “Who’s party?” Connor asked.

    “Heather. Technically, it’s a candlelight vigil. Out by the lake. It’s no big deal.”

    “I’m kinda grounded. There was this video…” Michael shuffled his foot. There was a momentary awkward silence before Michael said “It’s okay. You saw it. Everyone saw it. I know…”

    “Well anyway... it starts around nine. You can bring a friend.” Evan said as he turned to head inside. “I gotta go.”

    “Yeah. Us too.” Michael sighed. “Our respective Lord Voldemorts are waiting…” Evan knew Michael meant that Connor and Zoe were on the outs again and that his dad was well and truly pissed.

 

* * *

 

 

    Evan was sprawled out on the couch doing his homework when he heard a soft knock. Before he could get it, Jeremy padded by in his half finished Warren Graham costume. He opened the door and came back in with a box.

    “Evan. Who’s D-A-I-S-Y?” Jeremy asked. Evan shrugged.

    “Ask mom.” Evan responded. “And maybe put on something nice? We’re going to Heather’s later.” Jeremy nodded and skipped into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

    The party was in full swing when Connor and Michael showed up. Michael was way too jittery but he needed to do this. He needed to just cut loose and pretend he’s not the gay son of the local pastor.

    “Hey Michael, hi... how’s it going?” Heather greeted.

    “Good. Thanks. You know Connor.” Michael gave a weak grin. Heather gave Connor a sparkling smile. Which set Connor at ease.

    “There’s drinks outside. Suits in the cabana if you want to swim.” She offered.

    Rich appeared out of nowhere and flirtatiously said “But suits are completely optional.” Michael tensed up, realizing that everyone was staring at him.

    Angrily, he yelled “I’m the one who kissed a boy. Star of the viral video, ‘Hey, look, He’s kissing a boy!’”

    People cheered at his moxie, which made him grin slightly. He grabbed a bottle of tequila and wandered outside. Connor stayed behind.

    “I’m just going to go keep-” Connor was cut off by Jeremy stumbling over, already drunk and giggly. Connor immediately shot Evan a glare and guided Jeremy “-an eye on both of my drunken idiot friends.”

    “He’s got tequila and something to prove. I predict a live boy-on boy show before ten.”

    “Will you just leave him alone?” All of Evan’s friends stared at him. Evan had never raised his voice at them before.

    “I didn’t drag him here!”

    “He’s here because Evan’s trying to make nice. And who thought it’d be a brilliant idea to let the deaf kid drink without his voice here? We’re trying to memorialize Heather, not cause another death!” Heather was pissed. At least until Jason showed up.

    “Did you invite him Ronnie?” Kurt demanded. Veronica jumped. Kurt sounded genuinely angry. And that scared Evan.

    “No Kurtis. I invited him.” Heather defended Veronica. “Given that he is the new kid and only really knows us.” Christine, Veronica, Jared, Rich, Zoe, and Chloe stared at Heather. She was never that nice. Never. Evan instantly understood that it was because besides him, she was closest to Heather Duke and she was being nice for the sake of it.

    Evan smiled at her and both blondes went in separate directions.

 

* * *

 

 

    Michael and Connor had taken off their shoes and sat with their feet in the pool. Michael used a tiny video camera to shoot the party. The bottle of tequila untouched by his side.

   “You want some limes and salt with that?” Both looked up and saw Evan.

   “I hate tequila.” Michael reminded.

    “I know but it felt right for your Bette Davis walk-away.” Evan responded. Michael laughed.

    “Right?!” Michael felt at ease with Evan for the first time in a while.

    “Getting anything good?”

    “Free footage of “affluenza” at work? I’ll never get production value like this again.” Michael mocked. Connor shifted.

    “I’m going to go find Jeremy.” He mumbled. Evan grabbed his wrist .

    “Stay? It’s been a while since we hung out.” Evan asked.

    “And who’s fault is that?” He pulled his wrist free of Evan and went off in search of Jeremy.

 

* * *

 

    Jeremy was digging through a cooler of drinks. He looked up and Christine was right there. Blushing, he haltingly signed “What can I get ya?”

    “Just a diet whatever.” Christine surprised him by signing back to him. He smiled huge at her and dug out a diet seven up. He himself grabbed a root beer as she tapped his  arm. “Were you in the newspaper last week?”

    “Oh yeah! I was cast in the community theater’s production of Spring Awakening. Con and I are going to share the role of Moritz!” Jeremy signed excitedly.

    “That’s so cool! I wanted to audition but Heather Duke made me feel like it was lame.” Christine responded.

 

* * *

 

    “So who’s the boy? How’d you meet him?” Evan asked.

    “It was on this geek website. Dustin made these webisodes about the Last of Us with like Legos. It was so great. He’s great. He just… hates what he looks like.”

    “Sounds like us in middle school.” Evan smiled.

    “Yeah, then you started dating Chloe and hanging with Kurt and Ram and suddenly you were too hot to hang out with us.” Michael snapped. Evan looked taken back. “Not that I like you like that. Like, you’re not the kind of hot that I like. You’re forest ranger hot. I like more nerdy.”

    “Like Dustin and Jeremy.” Evan exhaled.

 

* * *

 

 

    “I’m just saying it’s cray-cray that we were talking about slasher movies in Language Arts... and then Heather Duke got slashed.” Christine stated.

    “Technically, she was already dead when we started that conversation so there’s no direct correlation. Still spooky though.” Jeremy signed.

    Jake Dillinger put his arm around Christine’s shoulders and said “Dude, she’s scared. Let’s not negate that.” Jeremy barely could keep up with the lip reading.

    “I’m not scared.” Christine grouched, shoving Jake’s arm off. “Also can we please not leave Jeremy out of the conversation?” As she said this, Connor plopped down between Jeremy and Christine.

    “I’ve got it.” He signed.

    “Well, maybe we should be scared.” Jason said. “Drunk teenagers at a party by the lake where your homegrown killer died? It’s a natural slasher setting.” Jeremy frowned. He didn’t like this kid. He kept bringing it back to Brandon James.

 

* * *

 

 

    Evan and Michael joined a vivacious crowd that includes Heather, Veronica, Kurt, and Chloe. Michael made an effort to fit in but his gaze just kept wandering to the gorgeous view of the lake.

    “It’s really beautiful out here.” He sighed. His honest comment fell on the teen chatter like a big dumb rock. Everyone else looked nonplussed by his comment but Heather smiled.

    “It doesn’t suck.”

    “It’s weird. I keep waiting for Heather to show up.” Veronica grumbled.

    "Yeah. Drunk, manic and amped up to eleven.” Heather reminisced.

    “And always dragging us down the rabbit hole with her... maybe we’re better off.” Kurt admitted. Veronica and Evan stopped short.

    “Are you saying you’re glad she’s dead?” Veronica demanded.

    “I’m saying maybe our lives will be a little saner now.” Kurt argued.

    “Yours will certainly be less complicated.” Heather snarked. Michael could see that something was wrong in the group. Then it clicked. Kurt had slept with Heather Duke.

    “You’re a dick.” Michael stated. “Did you seriously sleep with Heather while you were dating Veronica?” All of the kids in the vicinity stopped and stared.

    “This is none of your business.” Kurt threatened.

    “Actually, considering that it was highly speculated, it is my business. Because Veronica deserves better than some meathead jock who’s going to sleep with her friends when her back is turned.”

    “Oh and you’re the guy for the job?”

    “Ew no. I’m gay.” Michael made a face and continued. “More like someone who appreciates her dark sense of humor and isn’t a total tool to freshmen.” Kurt gave Michael a pissed off look and took off to find Veronica.

    Heather laughed and said “I like this one. Ditch the red though. There can only be one red wearing bitch of gold in our group.” To Michael, she said “Anyone who puts Kurt in his place is okay in my book. Heather Chandler. Head bitch and genuinely nice person.”

    “Michael Mell. Film and Game Enthusiast.” Michael said.

 

* * *

 

    Heather and Michael were the only two left talking.

    “I mean Time travel powers would definitely be useful.” Heather mused.

    “Hell yeah. I mean if I had time travel powers, I’d use them to stop Jeremy’s family from getting into that car. At least Daria would still be here. And Jeremy wouldn’t be so dependent on Connor to be his voice.” Michael said.

    “I’m so sensing some bitterness here. Aren’t you and Connor friends?”

    “Well yeah but it used to just be just Jeremy and I. It’s hard not to be bitter that because of Jeremy’s mom being drunk and behind the wheel, I had to change everything about myself just to stay friends with Jeremy.” Michael admitted. He looked up and saw that the lights were on in Heather’s garage. “Heather, is your dad home?” She looked up and cursed.

    “No... and if someone scratches his Tesla, he’ll have a coronary.” She took off.  

    “What the fuck Michael?” Michael jumped until he realized it was Connor.

    “Did you hear-” Michael went pale.

    “I heard everything. You had to change everything about you? Jeremy had to come to terms with the fact that he can never sing again. I let my mom convince me to go to therapy so that I wouldn’t scare you guys off the way I scared off Evan! Just because you had to work to include me, doesn’t mean Jeremy and I didn’t have to adjust our lives to accommodate the huge changes.” Connor hissed.

 

* * *

 

    As Heather approached the garage, the light inside turned off. But she’s still could hear an engine running inside. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She went inside the garage and began coughing. The whole garage was filling up with exhaust. She coughed and yelled “Hello?” She tried to open the garage door but it wouldn’t open. She frantically tried the lights but got no response. “Whoever’s in here, you need to get out now.” The door of her mom’s porsche opened slowly and, pissed, Heather walked over.

 

* * *

 

    Jeremy was still telling the popular kids how horror movies play out. “Party like this, you’re actually pretty safe from your typical Jason or Michael Meyers-type.”

    “But there’s a lake... vodka... hormones…” Christine worried. Jeremy downed a shot, loving being the center of attention for once.

    “But, we’re together. Slasher dude isn’t the Terminator shooting his way through thirty cops in a police precinct.” He grinned. “He’s a wolf.”

 

* * *

 

    The petite blonde walked through the dark, exhaust-shrouded garage until she arrived at the Porsche. It was empty.

_Waiting for one of us to wander off alone._

    She reached in and turned the car off. In the quiet as the motor turned off, Heather finally realized maybe she should be afraid. “Hello?” Something moved between two cars. It’s just a glimpse out of the corner of her eye. Heather wasn’t even sure she saw it... she slammed the car door and walked quickly back toward the garage side door. She banged her shin on a bumper in her haste. Then -- through a window -- an arriving car’s headlights strafe the room with beams of light, illuminating her for just a moment -- and the figure holding a curved blade eclipsed in her shadow -- right behind her. As the darkness returns, Heather realized she was not alone. She started running, knocking over a bike, tripping on boxes. Finally, she reached the side door (still open) and ran out -- right into Connor who’d seen someone in the window.

    “Are you okay?” Connor asked, confused.

    “There- there was someone in there.” Heather whispered, looking her fourteen years. Connor pushed her behind him and peered in.

    “I don’t see anyone.” Connor said. “Did you try opening the garage door?”

    “Yeah but nothing was working.” She said hysterically. “I’m not crazy Connor. Someone was in there. With a knife.”

    Believing her, he led her back to the house.

 

* * *

 

    Jeremy was seriously drunk by this point. Christine leaned against him. “Survival’s simple at a party like this. Just don’t wander off alone.” He stifled a vomit-burp and then passed out. Rich, Jake, and the other jocks all exchanged looks. Christine blinked blearily and passed out onto Jeremy’s lap.

 

* * *

 

    Jeremy came to on an old weathered swim raft. He looked around still drunk and starting to panic. He started screaming for help but quickly realized no one could hear him. Ironically. He looked around and realized that he was going to have to swim back. He jumped in and started swimming and wondering what he had that actors like Brad Pitt had that he didn’t. Then he felt something brush his foot. He looked around, spooked only to scream in terror as someone dragged him underwater.

    The lake was smooth again until Jeremy’s head broke the surface again. He panicked. The harder he tries to swim, the faster he goes under. He screamed and flailed. Whatever he was fighting, he was losing. Two figures surfaced right next to him. Veronica, and Heather. Both said something he couldn’t see and helped him swim to shore.

 

* * *

 

    Most of the party-goers wait at the shoreline as Jason helped Heather and Veronica drag a nearly-unconscious Jeremy up the small private beach. Veronica grabbed a blanket from the sand and put it around Jeremy’s shoulders as he spat and coughed his way back...

    “Kiss him! Breath of life!” Rich crowed.

    “God, shut up Richard. He could’ve died!” Heather yelled at him.

    “You want me to call 911?” Veronica ignored Kurt as Jeremy sat up, still confused.

    “What was that... who grabbed me…” Veronica reached down and untangled a length of fishing line twisted around Jeremy’s ankle. She showed it to him.

    “You were caught on fishing line.” Jeremy frowned. It hadn’t felt like fishing line.

    “He was the first one to pass out.” Fed up, Heather slapped him hard. Everyone looked at a trio who’d just come up behind Jake. Christine shoved past everyone and dropped to Jeremy’s side.

    “Are you okay?” She asked. He shook his head, shaking. Christine glared at Rich as she helped Jeremy over to Connor and Michael. She looked at Connor and asked “Can I get a ride home with you? Turns out my ride’s a dickhead.”

 

* * *

 

    Jeremy and Evan walked into the house quietly. Jeremy was still soaked and drunk. Evan motioned for Jeremy to go upstairs.

    “I’m Daisy. I was the girl Brandon was ‘obsessed’ with. My parents got my name legally changed after that night to protect me. And the only people obsessed with Brandon I know of are Jeremy Michael and Connor. But all three of them would never send a pig’s heart to me.” Evan backed away from the door and ran up the stairs.

 

 

* * *

 

    “Jeremy’s still coughing up lake water. I never should've gone to that stupid party.” Michael groaned.

    “No, you had to go. It's like a one-night-only invite to hell. Nobody wants to stay, but we're all just a little curious.” Dustin smiled and nudged Michael’s shoulder. Dustin was a floppy haired blonde with large doe like glasz eyes and a smiley face.

    “I would've asked if you wanted to go, but”

    “Micah, I could have never walked into that party after what happened. You're so brave.” Dustin complimented.

    “No. I'm really not. I just don't care.” Michael admitted. Dustin gave him a confused look. “I mean, it sucks that the video got out there, Dustin, but I don't regret it.”

    “I just keep seeing all those comments. I feel ugly.” Dustin mumbled into Michael’s hoodie.

    “Hey. Smile. Because you are beautiful.” Michael pulled out his camera and took a few pictures of his beloved boyfriend.

    “Stop.” Dustin giggled, hiding his face. “Don't. Stop. No.”

 

* * *

 

    “Michael? Jeremy?” Both boys stopped. “I remembered that you two have a huge obsession with Brandon James. I just want to ask you a few questions. You mind dropping by the principal’s office after school?”

    “Sure.” Michael said. Jeremy’s dad walked off, leaving the two teens confused.

    “Hey. What was that about?” Connor asked.

    “Well, I'm guessing he's not convinced that Ram killed Heather. He's gonna question everybody.” Michael said conversationally.

    “I'm sure he just figured why not start with the Genius-IQ outcasts with the serial-killer fetish?” Jeremy added.

    “Duh.”

    “He couldn't possibly think that we killed Heather.” Connor asked.

    “Why not? You and I hated the way she treated Michael.” Jeremy responded.

    “Hey!” Christine waved at Jeremy and said “So, you never told me how it ends.”

    “Uh how what ends?” Jeremy asked.

    “The town's horror story. Does Ram really kill Heather Duke, or is Brandon James back?” Connor and Michael gave Jeremy a thumbs up as he left to woo his dream girl.

    “Um, well You know, you got to remember that the whodunit may not be as important in our story.” He clarified.

    “So, it's more of a "whydunit"?” Christine asked.

    “No. I'm saying you need to forget it's a horror story, that someone might die at every turn.” Jeremy signed, smiling huge. “You see, you have to care if the smokin' hot hippie lit teacher seems a little too interested in her female students.” They passed by Zoe in a veeery short pink plaid skirt and a white button up with the top three buttons undone, smiling flirtily at Miss Flemming. “You have to care if the team wins the big game.” They get swept aside as the football team bulldozed through the hallway. “You, uh You have to care if the smart, pretty girl forgives the dumb jock.” They passed by Veronica angrily slamming her locker shut and stalking away from Kurt.

    “Sounds like "Friday Night Lights”."

    “Exactly. You root for them. You love them. So when they are brutally murdered It hurts.” Jeremy explained.

* * *

 

 

    Connor was laying back on his bed throwing his stress ball up and down.

    “Hey Connor! Evan’s here!” Zoe yelled into Connor’s room, the door still missing after his suicide attempt over the summer. Evan came in, twisting the ends of his shirt in his hands.

   “What?” Connor demanded.

    “I- uh, I couldn’t sleep last night.”

    “And what does that have to do with me?” Connor responded flippantly.

    “It has to do with us.” Evan admitted.

     “What do you want from me, Ev? There's no "us" anymore. Heather may have let me into her party, but I really don't think we're going for mani-pedis anytime soon.”

     “I'm not Heather.” Evan defended.

     “Give it time.” Connor hissed, clenching his fist.

     “I was there. At the parking lot.” Evan admitted quietly.

     “You filmed Michael?” Connor was close to yelling.

     “No. No, it wasn't me. It was Heather Duke, okay? We were just messing around, and she saw them parked, and I didn't even realize it was him until-”

      “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. So, this whole "let's be friends again" thing is because you felt guilty? You fucking bastard. Get the fuck out of my room!” Evan hesitated. Connor threw his stress ball at the anxious teen and yelled “GET OUT!” Evan ran out of the room crying.


	4. Another One Bites the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains imagery similar to suicide.
> 
> Heather Duke's video gains a body count.

    Steam rose from a bathtub as a teenage boy, fifteen or sixteen, turned on music. Panic At The Disco. He set the phone down. His smartphone on the sink vibrated once. Twice. Three text bubbles appeared. _“I know this is hard.” “Please call me.” “Don’t shut me out.”_  
He looked at the phone but didn’t respond. He lit a candle but paused when he heard a soft ba-bump from the next room. He silently walked to the french doors and peered out. He sighed and padded over to his balcony door and closed it. 

    He went back to the bathroom and, after hanging his robe on a hook, got into the tub. 

    As he leaned back on the pillow, his phone vibrated again. He turned on the ringer.  _ “U OK?” _ He ignored it. _ “If U R trapped under a large credenza, can U please tap ‘Y’ with your nose?” _ He laughed and texted back:  _ “I had fun but we shouldn’t do that again.” _

_     “I think maybe we should. Can I come over?”  _

    The boy pondered; clearly tempted then typed:  _ “U R really cool but it was a mistake.” _

_     “Can I come over?” _ The boy seemed a little confused. He typed. _ “No. Sorry.” _

_     “Too late. I’m already here.”  _

    The boy sat up, revealing himself to be Michael’s boyfriend Dustin. “Martha?” He didn’t get an answer but instead footsteps clearly heavier than his nine year old sister’s usually excited stomps. “Mom?” Scared, Dustin quickly locked the door. 

    He heard his phone go off again and reached for it. He knocked it into the tub by accident. By the time he fished it out the screen was black. Dustin grabbed a towel hanging over the shower rod, revealing a tall slender person. Dustin had barely anytime to react before they swung their wicked sharp knife down, slitting Dustin’s wrist. He fell back into the tub screaming. The last thing he heard was his nine year old sister’s scream of terror.

 


	6. Hello Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Discussions of Self harm and Suicide.

_ For AQR Web Radio, welcome to  _ _ Autopsy of a Crime _ _. This is Betty Finn podcasting the murder investigation of Heather Duke, day-by-day as it unfolds. So, it's been four days since this brutal slaying and local Sheriff Aaron Heere is still looking for Heather’s ex-boyfriend, Ram Sweeney, as a person of interest. With this town's blood-soaked history, echoes of Lakewood's homegrown psycho, Brandon James, are everywhere. Walking the streets, you can hear terrified locals wondering, could he be back? _

 

Evan and Veronica walked into school sharing earbuds and listening to the podcast. A pale and slender hand tapped Veronica on the shoulder, spooking her into nearly yanking the ear buds painfully out of hers and Evan’s ears. Veronica whipped around to see that it was just Heather and Jared.

“Veronica! Hey! You could answer one of my texts.” Heather pouted. “I know you're getting them. They say  **_read_ ** ." 

“Hi, Jared.” Veronica ignored Heather. Evan awkwardly waved at her.

“What're you listening to?” Jared asked, clearly noticing the earbuds.

“Uh, that true crime podcast. They're covering Heather Duke’s murder.” Evan answered.

“AOC? I'm addicted. They have, like, a crazy huge following.” Jared gushed. “I can't believe that chick's here talking about our Heather Duke!” 

“Oh, Heather, always loved to be the center of attention.” Heather sighed.

“Yeah, apparently, even with Kurt.” Veronica shot back. Evan gaped at Veronica’s cruelty.

“Veronica, wait.” Heather sighed. “Look, I'm sorry. I should not have dropped Kurt’s indiscretion like that at the party. Especially not in front of Michael.”

“No, you should've told me when you found out.” Veronica snapped.

“I know, I know, I'm sorry.” Heather apologized. “It's, just You know how Heather could be if you crossed her. I mean, she'd terrorize you.” Evan tilted his head. “Seriously, I was scared of her.” Veronica stared, making all four friends uncomfortable. “Ronnie, I'm really sorry.” Veronica smiled.

“Okay. I'm still pissed, but you're on probation.” Veronica conceded.

“Hey, I would do community service for you. I would even wear an ugly orange jumpsuit for you.” Heather joked. Evan just knew Jared was holding back an Orange is the New Black joke.

“Well, I'm touched.” Veronica smiled.

“Thank God, I can call off the intervention.” Jared breathed.

“Hey, have you guys gotten any weird phone calls lately?” Evan asked, finally able to change the subject.

“Yeah, selling generic sex pills from India.” Jared snarked. “No, thank you.”

“No, like creepy, mysterious weird.” Evan said. “I don't know. This guy called and said something about how we pretend to have perfect lives online, on Instagram and Facebook.”

“Well, he must be ancient if he thinks we're still on Facebook.” Jared laughed.

“It's probably just Rich being a douche.” Veronica soothed. 

“Maybe.” Heather admitted. Sounded like something Rich would do.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Evan agreed.

  
  


  
“So, Brandon James. I mean, you really think it's healthy to have an obsession with a serial killer?” Sheriff Heere asked. 

“Brandon's actually classified as a mass murderer.” Jeremy signed.

“You know, he killed them all the same night.” Connor continued.

“You ever contacted anyone related to the events of that evening? Halloween '94.” Sheriff Heere inquired.

“When I was in seventh grade, I was doing this report on nature versus nurture, and Brandon seemed like the perfect subject. Yeah, so, I exchanged a few e-mails with his brother, Troy. And, of course, I've tried to identify that mystery girl that Brandon was in love with.” Connor defended.

“Well, any luck?” Jeremy’s dad asked.

“No. None of my theories panned out.” Connor grumbled.

“You ever contacted Kevin Hansen, Connor?” 

“Oh, no way! Survivor stalking is seriously rude. Plus, Evan was my best friend. Not that I wouldn't love to ask him what it was like to just face off against Brandon James, but, you know, boundaries.” Connor defended. 

“Plus Kevin kinda scared me.” Jeremy signed.

“And he doesn't live here anymore.” Sheriff Heere added.

“And that.” Connor conceded.

“Okay, well, - I think we're done here.” he dismissed.

“Okay.” Connor and Jeremy both got up to leave but stopped short at seeing Jason Dean walk into Jeremy’s dad’s office. 

“Oh, hey, um, thanks for helping Heather and Veronica save my life.” Jeremy signed. 

“You're welcome.” Jason smiled awkwardly. Jeremy and Connor rushed past him.

 

“Is my dad in Sheriff?” Jason asked. Aaron shook his head.

“No he isn’t but he gave me your house keys.” He handed the teen the keys. “Hey, what was that about?” 

“I was at this thing the other night. Some jocks dumped him on a swim raft. Veronica and Heather had to go fish him out. No biggie.”

“The names of those jocks?”

“Sir, I’m not your 21 jump street snitch.” JD responded.

“No but you did help save my son’s life.”   
  


 

“Thanks for the lift.” Jake thanked Kurt. “I had to drink and ditch poor Bates last night.” Bates being Jake Dillinger’s beloved vintage impala that he named after his favorite slasher.

“Can't believe Veronica still won't talk to me.” Kurt groaned, adjusting his letterman jacket. 

“Maybe that's a bullet well-dodged. I mean, don't get me wrong, Veronica’s sweet and all, but I'm guessing the sex was pretty Amish.” Rich admitted.

“Rich, not helping, man!” Kurt snapped.

“Look, the girls just don't get how Heather was like a sexual sniper.” Rich defended. “When she targeted you, you went down.” 

“Maybe I should try a heartfelt apology.” Kurt hummed.

“Hell, yeah. Ronnie would love that.” Jake encouraged. “Work that big smile and that "Aw, shucks" magic.” Rich snickered at him.

“Shut up.” Kurt scoffed. “Just, everything that's happened and this game on Saturday, I need her.” 

“Yo, grab some Zen.” Rich said. “Forget about the scout from Duke, forget about Veronica, and forget about Heather's murder.”

“And any cyber-connection to Heather Duke, 'cause it doesn't exist. Correct?” Kurt threatened.

“Absolutely. We are officially cerrado.” Rich smirked at Kurt’s confused look. “That's closed. For business.” Kurt walked off as Rich and Jake approached Bates. Jake noticed red on the pavement and followed the trail to the graffitied word DOOSH spray painted on his car.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

  
  


"I miss you Heather."Rest in Prada. Love, Miranda." Isn't that the girl Heather fat-shamed into some questionable Guatemalan liposuction?” Jeremy questioned.

“Sounds like our Heather Duke.” Michael groaned.

“How would you describe Heather Duke’s relationship with the other students?” Michael turned and saw a pretty brunette girl in her early twenties talking to Mr. Reyes.

“As you can see, she was loved. Very popular.” Reyes pandered.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, thank you very much, - and have a wonderful day.” 

“You too.”

“Who's that?” Connor questioned.

“Hey, guys, I'm Betty Finn. I'm doing a story for-”

“Autopsy of a Crime. Yeah, your show is completely addictive.” Jeremy signed quickly. “It’s kinda cool that you include a text version for your hard of hearing fans!” Betty’s face went red under her large glasses.

“Thank you.” She signed smiling huge. “Fellow crime geeks?” 

“Totally. Uh, I'm J-E-R-E-M-Y H-E-E-R-E. This is M-I-C-H-A-E-L and C-O-N-N-O-R. They’re shy.” Jeremy responded quickly.

“You look really familiar.” She said to Michael.

“You probably saw my video.” Connor and Betty went wide eyed. Betty shook her head.

“So, I'm trying to get past all of the faux-BFF BS and get a clear picture of the real Heather Duke? Did any of you know her?” She asked. 

“Yeah. Heather was a stone-cold bitch who got what she deserved.” Michael snapped.

“That is pretty clear.” Connor was shocked Michael actually said that. “Can I quote you on that?”

“No! No, he's just saying words.” Connor deflected.

“And what about you? Did you have any thoughts on Heather Duke’s murder?”

“You know, a few-” Connor got cut off by Jake storming over to the memorial.

“Someone's ass is toast!”

“But some other time sounds good.” Jeremy signed quickly.

“Heere!” Jake grabbed Jeremy by the collar and pinned him to the pillar. Connor tried to pull Jake off of Jeremy who was shaking.

“Woah! What the fuck Jake!” Connor yelled.

“My car. It went viral!” Jake snarled, shoving Jeremy into the pillar again.

“Well, I mean, you know -” Michael tried.

“Can it, fag.” Jake snapped.

“Hey, hey, leave him alone.” Michael yelled.

“You know anything about this?” He shoved his phone into Jeremy’s face, not realizing Jeremy couldn’t respond.

“Jake get off him!” Heather Chandler pushed through the crowd. “He can’t even hear, you dumbass dick!” Everyone gasped at the idea that the mythic bitch in red would defend a nerd like Jeremy. “Besides, I defaced your car for being a dillweed to a deaf kid. Especially one who clearly has the heart of our little Christine.”

Jake stormed off, clearly pissed off. 

“Misspelling douche was an interesting choice.” Michael complimented.

“Yeah, well I should've used the spray stuff.” Heather complained. “I got paint all over me. I looked like Carrie at prom by the time I got home.” Connor snorted.

“The mythic bitch in red knows horror movies?” He asked gleefully.

“Of course. Why else would my ringtone be the main score from Halloween?” She smirked. Connor slung an arm around the petite dancer.

“Seems like the start to a beautiful friendship. The dance team captain, the psycho, the gay kid, and the deaf actor.” Connor mused.

  
  


“I don't care what the press says, Ram’s not some closet slasher-psycho.” Christine fretted.

“I mean, I can't really picture him doing it either, but if he's innocent, why doesn't he come forward?” Evan pointed out.

“I don't know. Maybe he's afraid. I just wish he'd call me back.” She sighed.

“Wait, aren’t you seeing my brother?” Evan asked, confused.

“Not those kinds of texts!” Christine gasped. “I meant that he should be answering my texts since he’s my friend.”

“Ev~!” Evan lurched forward as Chloe jumped on his back. Christine frowned and quietly walked away.

“Hi Chloe.” Evan smiled. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“So, was Jeremy okay after Rich, Ram, and Jake’s cruel joke?” She asked. Evan’s heart warmed at the idea that Chloe genuinely cared about Jeremy. “I mean, he’s deaf. He’s exempt from that tradition.”

“Uh, he hates being excluded because he’s deaf.” Evan defended, shaking his girlfriend off of his back. “Besides, that prank is horrible. My brother nearly died. What if someone actually dies.” Chloe stared at him, confused.

“But no one’s died.” Chloe laughed. 

“Chloe, you don’t get it. This whole popular girl thing you’ve gotten into since we hit the ninth grade, it got Heather killed and nearly killed my brother. What if it’s Christine or Veronica next. What if Heather Chandler dies. Being popular isn’t worth anyone’s life.” Evan finally burst out. “I don’t know about you, but losing Heather and nearly losing Jeremy again yesterday has put a lot into perspective.” Chloe grabbed his wrist before he could walk away and tried to get him to see it her way.

“Look, Evan. Heather Duke got what was coming. She was a megabitch and used her jealousy to ruin relationships.” Chloe laughed.

“She was my best friend Chloe!” Evan was pissed. “Heather and I seem to be the only goddamn people in this school who actually knew who Heather was! Yeah she did bitchy things and committed a huge hate crime but she just wanted someone to remember her.” Chloe was stunned. “Did you know that she liked to sing? Or that she loved doing science experiments? Or that she absolutely loved horror movies?” Chloe just gaped. “Did you know that she was bulimic because someone said she was chubby?” Chloe seemed to shrink in on herself. “She had specialized ringtones for each of us. All something she thought we liked.” Tears were sliding down Evan’s face. “Her ringtone for you was your favorite song. Did you know that? But all she was to you was the bitchy psychopath. And yeah I’m fucking pissed she outed Michael. Coming out is something he should’ve been able to choose.”

“Evan.” Chloe went to touch Evan but a thin hand that Evan would never admit to dreaming about holding sometimes stopped her.

“He’s clearly pissed off at you Valentine. Now piss off.” Connor hissed. Chloe gave Evan and Connor a wounded look before running off. Connor and Evan stared hesitantly at each other. 

“Con, we need to talk about this.” Evan pleaded.

“What's there to say? You and Heather Duke filmed Michael and Dustin. She posted it all over the web. You lied about it and now you feel guilty. There, we talked.” Connor snapped.

“You're right. I didn't stop Heather from filming Michael and I should have. But Hey, can we please find a way to move on from this? I mean, pretty soon, there's gonna be a new headline.” Evan pleaded.

“Oh, so I should be comforted by the fact that someone else is bound to be humiliated today? Those comments aren't going away and neither Michael nor Dustin can't ignore them like I can. Michael is a walking ghost. Dustin won’t even respond to him.” Connor practically yelled. Connor stopped his rant when his and Evan’s phones went off. 

Both looked down and Evan went pale. It was a gif of Heather’s killer. And Heather’s body floating in the pool. 

“No nononono. Evan. Evan look at me.” Connor forced Evan to look at him. “Someone is fucking with you. That isn’t Heather and Brandon James isn’t the killer.” Evan’s lower lip wobbled and Connor did the first thing he thought to do. He hugged Evan to him and prayed that it was just a prank.

 

Jeremy boredly sat at a picnic table with some of his castmates when he saw Christine rushing by. He got up and ran over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and noticed she seemed weepy.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Just a little spooked is all.” She responded. “I wasn’t expecting to see Heather’s dead body.” Her lip wobbled as she signed that. Instantly, Jeremy hugged her. She cried hard onto his shoulder. He rubbed her back as she sobbed.

 

“All right, guys, you know, phones down.” Miss Flemming instructed. 

“But, the Brandon James GIF put us on the map, Miss F. I mean, we've got like seven of the top ten trending hashtags right now.” Rich complained. 

“You know, maybe you should focus more on your studies and less on Lakewood's web-buzz.” Miss Flemming shot back. “Especially given that if you don;t pass this class, you’ll have to sit out your big game.

“But who can resist a murder selfie?” Rich smirked.

“Which is what the killer is counting on.” Connor retorted.

“All right, Will Graham, what is this killer's design?” Miss flemming crossed her arms under her large shawl.

“Well, murder's a lonely game, you know.” Connor stated. Unseen to him, Evan was smiling absently in his direction, which Chloe noticed. “I mean, say you're the killer, okay. You sneak into Heather’s house without alerting barb or Heather Chandler next door, you skulk around and scare her and then you kill her. Boom! But then what? You take a victory lap around the pool? You just stand there, watching the blood spread out in the water, thinking your crazy guy thoughts.” 

“Creepy monolog alert.” Heather warned. Connor made a ‘True’ gesture towards her.

“So maybe it's no good if he's the only one who's watching.” Jared added.

“Exactly, yeah! Uh, it's the age of Instagram and YouTube and Tumblr.” Connor was getting really into his explanation. Jared’s phone going off momentarily distracted him. “- I mean, we need to share the things we do or it's like it never happened.”

“Jared, phones off.” Miss Flemming reminded.

“Sorry, Miss F. My friend from Saint Mary's texted.” Jared said. “ A boy that goes there died.” Jeremy slipped his phone out of his pocket. 

“No way. Who was it?” Heather glanced back at Jeremy.

“How'd it happen?” Rich asked.

“It doesn't say.” Jared said.

“I'm sorry to hear that, Riley. Uh, why don't we get back to-” Michael stood up from his seat. 

“I have, uh, to go to the bathroom.” Everyone watched Michael run from the room.

  
  


Evan left the classroom and saw Michael sobbing at his locker. He ran over. “Michael, is everything okay?” Michael looked at him, tears rolling down his face continually.

“I called Dustin to check on him.” Michael sniffled. “His nine year oldsister answered the phone. They found him in the bathtub.” Evan reached to comfort Michael, who jerked away from him. “He’s dead Evan and poor little Martha found him.” Michael let out another sob before running down the hallway.

 

Connor and Jeremy found Michael sitting by himself. “Hey, you, you going home?” Connor asked softly. 

Michael dried his eyes and roughly said “Uh, my dad's coming to pick me up.” His voice cracked as he said “I am officially distraught.” Jeremy frowned and Connor got the hint.

“Right. Um I'm sorry about Dustin.” Connor said softly.

“Yeah, well, our relationship wasn't even legal under the bylaws of Lakewood Municipal Code, so…” Michael snarked.

“Gay rights joke.” Connor mumbled. Michael’s lip wobbled again and both Connor and Jeremy hugged him. “We’re here for you, Mell. If you want, you can come over to my place and bug Zoe or break into Larry’s liquor cabinet.” He offered quietly.

 

“My friend Camden goes to Saint Mary’s. Apparently, Dustin was just a train wreck looking for a station.” Zoe said primly. Heather, Veronica, and Evan stared at the junior. 

“Zoe, she just killed herself.” Veronica reprimanded. 

“And it's because of me.” Evan was on the verge of tears again. Heather quickly tried to comfort him. 

“You can't blame yourself for that video. We were all there. I should’ve stopped Heather before she did that.” Since Evan had mentioned that the boy who died was Michael’s boyfriend, Heather had been completely out of it. 

“Heather no! Oh my god. We all know how bitchy Heather could be. This is on us. I was the one in the parking lot with Heather. I let it happen.” Evan couldn’t breath. “I'm sorry, I just need a minute.” He rushed into the nearest restroom and took a breath, counting down from 30. 

“So tragic.” Some girl sighed. “Whoever posted that video has even more blood on their hands now.”

“Sounds like we got a new Heather Duke.” A different, bitchier sounding girl simpered. Evan stumbled backwards and ran out of the room.

 

Evan quickly moved through the grindhouse, gathering people’s used dishes. He spotted one last plate next to a petite girl with big vintage glasses and a pretty yellow sweater. He softly asked “Can I take that for you?” She jolted upright.

“Oh, sure. Sorry.” She picked up her laptop and gave Evan access to the plate. “I guess, I kind of set up shop here. If your boss is a squatter Nazi, I can totally buy a breakfast burrito or something.” Evan shifted uncomfortably.

“I know your voice. You do that Autopsy of a Crime podcast.” He asked. 

“Good ear. I'm Betty Finn. You're Evan Hansen, right?” She asked, giving Evan a big smile.

“Um, yeah, how did you know that?” Evan felt uneasy.

“Research. I'm doing a profile…” 

“About the murder, yeah, I heard.” Evan interupted. “Um, well, I'll let you get back to it.” Evan started walking away.

“Your dad's Kevin Hansen, the sole survivor of the Brandon James attacks?”

I actually don't talk about that.” Evan snapped, feeling a panic attack impending.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I just wanted to know if there was any correlation between the murders of 1996 and the murder of Heather Duke.” Betty applogized. “No agenda, just the truth. I also have a very serious caffeine addiction, so you'll be seeing a lot of me.”

“Okay, well, you respect my privacy and I will keep you caffeinated.” Evan countered.

“Fair enough.” She smiled.

  
  
  


Veronica finished tying up the last trash bag as Tali left. She hefted both bags and headed out the back door to dispose of the trash. She dumped both into the dumpster and heard a bottle roll away. She nervously patted her pocket for pocket knife and pepper spray. She looked down the alleyway and saw a slim figure collapsed on the floor. Veronica turned around to go inside but found the door locked. Panicked, she grabbed a piece of plywood and started backing up. She ran out of the alleyway and started running for the front door, only to see someone coming at her. She swung instinctively but completely missed the head of brown curls that belonged to her airhead ex-boyfriend.

“Whoa! Veronica!” 

“Kurt! What are you doing here?” Veronica gasped.

“Uh, I got your text.” Kurt said, confused.   
  


“Vee, are you sure you're okay?” Kurt asked. 

“I didn't send you this text.” Veronica held up Kurt’s phone.

“What?”

“Someone is pretending to be me.” Veronica was trembling.

“Hey, it's okay. Maybe it's just Heather or Zoe trying to play matchmaker.” Kurt tried

“No. Both think you need a little more time on the bench.” Veronica dismissed.

“Great. Thanks, Heather and Zoe.” Kurt grumbled.

“Veronica, listen.” Kurt sighed. “I’ve been so busy trying to explain when I should’ve been apologizing.” Veronica went around to the other side of the counter, putting space between her and her frankly volatile boyfriend. “The thing with Heather Duke. It was stupid and crazy. And it only ever happened once.”

Hurt, Veronica shot back “Well the thing with JD only happened once and it made me feel more than you have since freshman year.” Kurt’s easy going grin slid off his face.

“What thing with JD.”

“I kissed him in the greenhouse. At Heather’s party.” She started putting away things on the counter as Kurt sighed.

“I guess, I deserve that.”

“If I can't trust you, I can't be with you.” Veronica resurfaced.

“I know and... I know I have to earn that back. It would mean a lot if you came to the game tomorrow. My dad is out of control. I'm under a lot of pressure.”

“I'll try.”

 

“Hey mom, I figured you could use some caffeine.” Evan poked his head into the morgue.

“Look, honey, I don't usually mind you visiting me at work, but this one's a little disturbing.” Heidi stood in front of the body. 

“Is that Dustin Kropp?” Evan was very unsettled by the corpse of the boy who captured Michael’s heart. Then he noticed the scars and slashed wrists and his stomach dropped. “He was a cutter?”

“Yeah, he had some issues with depression.” Heidi explained.

“Yeah, yeah, Michael knew him. They were close.” Evan explained.

“Dustin's sister mentioned something about a cyber-bullying video. Was Michael the one Dustin was kissing?” Evan’s eyes watered as he nodded. 

“Yeah.” Evan started crying “Heather Duke was the one who filmed them. I was there. I let it happen.” Evan was full on bawling at that point. 

“What? Evan!” Heidi gasped.

“I'm sorry.” Evan ran out of the morgue, Dustin’s body haunting his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: What Heather Duke did is inexcusable and Evan is a dipshit.


End file.
